School of the SNK
by Kinggear17
Summary: Genjuro's 6 grader? Geese's a teacher? Whats going on? find out how your favorite SNK characters where before they where King Of Fighters! (R&R please).
1. Introduction

Introduction: Thanks to-  
  
*I would like to thank Author Jami for her permission*  
  
Thank SNK/Playmore for making such great games!  
  
Intro2: Characters  
  
I will be adding a lot of characters in this story. Including some from Guilty Gear series. The main characters are:  
  
The good  
  
K' : The cool one who fails everything  
  
Hotaru: Gato's sister. The quiet one who gets picked on but her brother is always there to help her. She has a small crush on Rock Howard.  
  
Gato: The tough dude noone messes with. The one who always dresses cool. Genjuros good friend.  
  
Shingo: The optimistic dude. He's always ok with everything so it makes him one of the good kids. Kyos best and only friend. Crush on Vanessa and Whip. (Note: he's like me, so that's why I added him ^_^. No ego by the by).  
  
Kula: The revengeful brat  
  
Iori: The crazy dude  
  
Ryuiji Yamazaki: Ioris best friend. Terry's bully.  
  
Mature/Vice: The smartest ones of the whole school.  
  
Rock Howard: Mr. Geeses son. The no.1 trouble maker in the school. He thinks girls are nasty.  
  
Terry bogard: The man who wants to fight Ryu badly. The one who forgets to buy new clothing and the kid who has the most dandruff because of his constantly wore cap.  
  
Mai Shiranui: The one who doesn't know when to keep her body parts in her clothes  
  
Andy bogard: The one who doesn't know when to take obvious oportunities  
  
Joe Higashi: The guy who gives a new meaning to "hand-in-pants" and "the Moon walk"  
  
Kyo: The trustworthy, good kid.  
  
Jhun Hoon: The skilled kid with good intentions and good marks in Gym class. Everyones friend.  
  
Benimaru: The ladies man who doesn't know how to be man.  
  
Athena: The sporty girl. Cham Chams best friend  
  
Cham Cham: Athenas best friend.  
  
Whip: The enigmatic one. K's best friend female friend and Blue Mary's good friend.  
  
Blue Mary: The sporty one. Whips good friend.  
  
Genjuro: The cool dude. K's best male friend.  
  
Haohmaru: The one who doesn't brush his hair when he has to.  
  
Vanessa: The tough one. Kings best friend.  
  
King: The tough girl who's not afraid of anything. Vanessas best friend.  
  
Kim Kap Hwan: Tom cruise fan.  
  
The Bad:  
  
Chang: The one who gets his lunch stolen because of his I.Q  
  
Choi: The cookie burglar  
  
Setsuna: The one who knows about everything Martial arts. In other words, the smart one.  
  
Krizalid: The one who thinks hes cool but ends up being hated by everyone.  
  
Ralf/Clark: The pranks  
  
The Ugly:  
  
Chin Gentsai: The principal  
  
Gen An: The vice principal.  
  
Geese Howard/Charlotte Colde: Teachers  
  
Yuri Sakazaki/Takuma Sakazaki: Secretary/Janitor  
  
There will be more characters to come. Athena and/or Yuri will be the chapter starters -the ones that yell out Chapter 1!- and stuff like that.  
  
Onto Chapter 1 


	2. 1 The new kid

Yuri: DAY 1! *ahem did I say that right?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K' and Iori where walking to school in one of the hottest days of the year.  
  
Iori: Good thing we both can lit fire with our hands, imagine we where some kind of freezing maniacs? We woulda burn out here!  
  
K':…  
  
Iori: You can say something to me you know?  
  
K': Like what  
  
Iori: Well, how are you doing?  
  
K': Who cares  
  
Iori: Tell me something, are you always like this?  
  
K' Yes  
  
Iori:…ok  
  
K': why did your parents have to come in my house to greet mine just because we are new in the neighbourhood? For that reason, we are now walking together to school, because your parents said it was a good school, and just because we live right next to each other too. C'mon don't tell me you did the same thing to Kyo who also lives right beside you.  
  
Iori: uh…  
  
K': Not only that, you used my toilet and clogged it! Who gave you permission?  
  
Iori: Hey! I said sorry!  
  
K': and…your dad started dissing my fridge…for what reason?  
  
Iori: We all hate the cold.   
  
K': Don't tell me you drink hot water.  
  
Iori: Yes I do infact.  
  
K': -_-* this is a pain….well at least your sister was hot  
  
Iori: I don't have a sister ^_^   
  
K': o.0  
  
*Looks like K' need sleep.   
  
suddenly, Mai and Andy walk across the street. Andy is forced to piggyBack Mai while she pulls his hair as if it was fun*  
  
Iori: And just when it couldn't get worse.  
  
Andy: *tries to shake Mai off*  
  
Mai: Andy! be nicer!  
  
Andy: -_- Do I have to Mai?  
  
Mai: Tee Hee!  
  
Iori: Hey guys  
  
Mai: HI IORI!!  
  
Andy: Who's that?  
  
Mai: Is that the new student Mr. Geese was talking about?  
  
Iori: Indeed, say hello to K'  
  
Mai: Hi Ken!  
  
K': ?  
  
Andy: (wishpering to her ear) its K', just K' no nicknames ok?  
  
Mai: Oh….Sorry Kill!  
  
Andy: Stop it  
  
K': Is she always like this  
  
Andy: (say no, say no, say no)  
  
Mai: Yes!!! I'm always so happy, but yesterday I forgot to be happy because Andy didn't call me  
  
Andy: *  
  
Iori: Looks like you three will be good pals  
  
K': No  
  
Iori: Eh…hehe… just get to know them ok?  
  
K': … … …grade 6 is gonna suck  
  
*they all head to the school. The spot Terry walking by with a schoolbag that reads Fatal Fury on the back and RunningWild on the top*  
  
Mai: TERRY!!!!  
  
*Terry halts in panic*  
  
Andy: Hey bro  
  
Terry: Hi Andy, Mai.  
  
Mai: I thought you where going to come over to my house yesterday to help me with homework!  
  
Terry: I'm scared of your…physics  
  
Mai: Huh?  
  
Andy: He thinks, you're too smart for him and he thought he wouldn't be of any use…..(hehe) right Terry?  
  
Mai: Oh! My thank you Terry *jumps off Andy's back and bear hugs Terry*  
  
Terry: Andy! sh..she's pressing THEM against me! (soooooo soft)  
  
Andy: Well, you should feel good for me, I don't have her on my back no more!  
  
Iori: That's Andy, Mai and Terry. Terry and Andy are brothers.  
  
K': Can we just head to school? These three are causing me to run back home.  
  
Iori: I see, then I guess we should before Joe appears…. !!!!  
  
*Joe runs from his house to their location*  
  
Joe: Hey amigos!  
  
Iori: Lets just sneak past  
  
K': good…idea.  
  
Joe: HEY! Are you the new kid that Mr. Gee-  
  
K': 0.0 y…yes I am…why?  
  
Joe: Oh. Cool, nice to meet you! Here, lets shake hands *Joe sticks his hands out of his boxers and stretches it to K'.  
  
K': Ugh… oh….no….lets just head to school…pu…please  
  
~~~~in their class~~~~  
  
*K' sits right beside Blue Mary and Whip*  
  
Mr. Geese walks in the class with his Hakama wore backwards.  
  
Mr.Geese: Ahem! Kids? Today we will…  
  
*everyone starts laughing insanely except for K'  
  
Mr. Geese: *Ahem* …be doing some ma..  
  
*they don't stop*  
  
Mr. Geese: Ok I freakin give up! What is it!?  
  
K': Your dress is backwards  
  
Mr. Geese: *not again! -_-* But more respect on what you call my clothing mr. This was a very expensive Hakama.  
  
K': So…it looks better backwards?  
  
Mr.Geese: Ugh…that's it! You are….hey! Aren't you the K'? K' Prime?  
  
Mai: YES! And isn't he cute? *walks up to K' and Pinches his cheeck*  
  
K': Ugh..ugh! Get her off get her off!  
  
Mr.Geese: Welcome to our class K' Prime! Hope you are a good boy and listen TO THE TEACHER!!!!  
  
*everyone hides under their desks, except for Mai who is now on K's lap and pinching his cheek*  
  
K': Ughgghghghgh!  
  
Mr.Geese: Right. Mai, can you please go back to your desk?  
  
Mai: Fine…bye K-darling!  
  
K': bye… … …Mai…  
  
Andy: Now you feel my pain  
  
K': Don't talk to me  
  
Mr. Geese: OK! No communicating! Open your math books up on page 55!  
  
Class: WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!?  
  
K': HE SAID OPEN UP YOUR BOOK ON TO PAGE 55!  
  
*everyone hides on their desks*  
  
Mr. Geese: This is going to be hard.  
  
  
  
~~~20 minutes later~~~ *everyone has their books open.*  
  
K': o_o is this algebra?  
  
Iori: Isn't it easy?  
  
K': N…no! its hard! Look at them numbers!  
  
Terry: This is easy, the answer to question one is x=3.591...in other words, its 3.6.  
  
K': o_o  
  
Mature/Vice: Hes right!  
  
K': o.0  
  
~~~15 minutes later~~~  
  
Mr. Geese: OOPS! Everyone go out for recess!  
  
*everyone heads out*  
  
Blue Mary: Ok everyone! We shall all play a good friendly game of outdoor Basketball!  
  
Vanessa: Me and Mary will be team captains. Whoever wants to play, make a line. Boys? You take off your pants.  
  
Boys: o_o  
  
Vanessa/Blue Mary: *giggle* they got embarrassed!  
  
K': What was the reason for that?  
  
*****  
  
Mary: I take, Kyo  
  
Vanessa: Iori  
  
Mary: Terry! *blinks*  
  
Vanessa: Mai  
  
Mary: Andy  
  
Mai: NO! I want him to be in my team!  
  
Mary: Fine…Whip  
  
Whip: I don't like basketball  
  
Mary: Too bad  
  
Vanessa: Andy  
  
Mary: Joe  
  
Vanessa: Benimaru  
  
Mary: Genjuro  
  
Vanessa: Haohmaru  
  
Mary: I take the new kid. K'  
  
Vanessa: Good call. Ugh..fine, Chang!  
  
Mary: o.0 damn it…Choi  
  
Choi: *steals a pack of kit-kats from Mary's pockets*  
  
Vanessa: And…Athena!  
  
Athena: *Changes clothes without anyone noticing and does a twirl*  
  
Mary: OK… Kim!  
  
Kim: there's a Vanilla Sky on top of us……….*he says that poetically*   
  
~~~the games begin. The 6th person from each team is the replace man~~~  
  
START!  
  
K' passes the ball to Kyo. Kyo shoots to the basket. Chang saves it and passes it to Choi (whos not in his team) who tries to pass the ball to Joe but instead hits him in the groin.  
  
K': Didn't that hurt?  
  
Joe: No, my hands are in the way  
  
K': -_-  
  
~~  
  
Genjuro steals it from Haohmaru and passes it to Mary who scores the first basket. Suddenly, Ryuji runs in the field and steals the ball, he scores on the opposite basket.  
  
K': Is he playing?  
  
Vanessa: No, but he scored for us! *runs up to Ryuji and hugs him tightly*  
  
Ryuji: Muahahahahahah (I'm so badass).  
  
Andy: Damn, even Gen An is more civilized.  
  
~~~recess bell rings~~~ In class~~~  
  
Mr.Geese: Kids, I just checked your math results and they are pretty good! Just for that, we will have a presentation by K' who will introduce himself to us.  
  
K': 0.0 M..me?  
  
Mr.Geese: Yes you…come on up!  
  
K': Uh…ok.  
  
*in front of the class*  
  
Mr. Geese: Well K', tell us about yourself and how you do.  
  
K': How I do what?  
  
*everyone starts laughing*  
  
Mr.Geese: Uh, whatever…just say something.  
  
K': Uh…well…  
  
Vanessa: SHOW US YOUR UNDERWEAR!  
  
*everyone starts laughing again*  
  
K': *blushing*   
  
Mr. Geese: AHEM!  
  
K': well, I like a lot of things (can I go to the washroom?)  
  
Mr.Geese: *laughing nervously* (go go go!)  
  
*K' runs out of the room*  
  
Mr. Geese: Nevermind… that? He had to go to the office…to…look for somethings…he will be back though…eh…eh hehe.  
  
Mai: I think he's still cute.  
  
Class: -_-  
  
Mr.Geese: Since I'm so bored, you will all have Science and Math homework!  
  
Class: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *echo*  
  
~~~after 4 hours of school, everyone heads home~~~  
  
*at Terry and Andy's house*  
  
Terry: Andy, pass me a hotdog mom made  
  
Andy: Right up! Here's a top dog!  
  
*Terry takes a bite out of his topdog . The phone rings*  
  
Mistery Caller: I know what you didn't do yesterday Terry! Come to my house today and help me with math homework!  
  
Terry: Mai?  
  
Mai: Correct!  
  
Terry: Oh…hello Mai! Uh…actually I cant go, but Andy will go for me *looks at Andy sadistically as he takes a bite from his own topdog. Andy notices Terry looking at him and gets scared*  
  
Mai: Oh yay Andy!!!! bye! Thanks Terry!  
  
Andy: W..what!?  
  
Terry: Hehehehehehe.  
  
~~~minutes later~~~  
  
Andy: Terry! Let me in the house! C'mon! I don't want to go!  
  
Terry heads for his couch and turns on the tv.  
  
Andy: Terry!   
  
Terry: Ahhh… Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Andy: Tch…fine! But you wont get to eat my Hersey bar! Terry? Ugh…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Athena: Chapter one is done! *can I have a glass of water?*  
  
The chapter is done, I know it was kinda short but, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Well, hope you found the story pretty good, I'll appreciate some reviews. I'll make more chapters very often.  
  
-Good luck today and keep reading! ^ ^  
  
-Author 


	3. 2 The suspension

Yuri: Day Two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blue Mary and Terry where walking to school in a cloudy day.  
  
Mary: I think its going to rain  
  
Terry: …………….Feel the storm, is coming.  
  
Mary: ?  
  
Terry: ?  
  
Mary: ??  
  
Terry: I know where this is going…lets just go to school before the day gets sad.  
  
Mary: Yes, I think we should *sticks one eyebrow up and looks at Terry*  
  
Terry: ?  
  
Mary: ??  
  
*********  
  
*K' made his way to the schoolyard, he was walking alone around the yard waiting for the bell to ring. Suddenly, Whip comes up to him…*  
  
Whip: …  
  
K':…yes?  
  
Whip: I see you don't have many friends  
  
K':….yes  
  
Whip: Wanna hang around with me and Mary?  
  
K': what would I get from it?  
  
Whip: lots of things *blushes*  
  
K':….  
  
Whip: We can hang around and play and stuff, you can be the cool dude like in the movies! You get the girls.  
  
K': rrrreally know? But I'm not so interested, I barely know you two.  
  
Whip: Oh so you want to be Squall eh? Fine, you miss. *She walks away*  
  
K': (what was that for?)  
  
Iori: HEY!!!!! Bugga, where have you been?  
  
K': Why do you talk like that?  
  
Iori: Dunno. You know what I found out?  
  
K': don't care  
  
Iori: My element is not really fire, I'm kinda like, something else!  
  
K': you're saying that like anyone cares.  
  
Iori: You woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning didn't you.  
  
K': my bed only has one side.  
  
Iori: That's right…I see…yes  
  
K': -_-  
  
*Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kyo appears in front of Iori*  
  
Kyo: Hey guys!  
  
Iori: H.. hey K.. Kyo! *eyes glow red*  
  
K':? What is it Iori?  
  
Iori: U..ugh…uuuuuugh!  
  
Kyo: Constipation perhaps?  
  
K': No, much more.  
  
Kyo: Urine problems?  
  
K': Even bigger, I think, he hates someone…that's here now.  
  
Kyo: Oh, its me  
  
K': Huh?  
  
Kyo: Noone likes me.  
  
K': Yeah…  
  
Iori: UUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kyo: But I think the girls like me  
  
K':….  
  
Kyo: I keep on failing grade 6, by now, I shoulda been in like grade 8.   
  
K': so you're a big kid that fails everything.  
  
Kyo: Correct  
  
K': but ou have a good personality?  
  
Kyo: I hope so  
  
Iori: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*sky turns purple*  
  
K': I get it.  
  
Kyo: So…seeya around?  
  
K': Sadly  
  
Kyo: OK then, cya later dude  
  
K': Whatever.  
  
Iori: *Clams down* What happened?  
  
K': I don't know, you went berserk and me and Kyo had this useless 3 second conversation.  
  
Iori: I see, so did you like the dude?  
  
K': No….but it looks like you don't like him either.  
  
Iori: …..I gotta go to the bathroom *runs to the school and bumps into the nurse*  
  
K': so he WAS constipated.  
  
???: Ahem…  
  
K'; o_o  
  
???:*pokes him on the shoulder 3 times* so you denied our friendship? You have guts kid.  
  
K': Mary?  
  
Mary: Yes…how are you K'?  
  
K': G…(o my)……..good?   
  
Mary: What?  
  
K': (your chest is beautiful) um…what is that logo on your shirt?  
  
Mary: Oh…for I second I thought….well, it says "Louie's Car Academy" it's a racing team.  
  
K': And who's Louie?  
  
Mary: My daddy-o  
  
K': (he sounds like he's a tough guy)  
  
Mary: He thought me how to cook, how to dress properly like a lady and how to be cool to guys.  
  
K': (nevermind). O.0  
  
Mary: He also thought me to fight! And he bought me a little puppy too!  
  
K': (umm…I take that back, he thought her many things, in other words, he thought her how to be her…ahh…father and daughter relationship ain't that magical.) *he stops daydreaming just to notice Mary staring at him with whith questionable eyes*  
  
Mary: Something wrong?  
  
K': Uh…nothing.  
  
Mary: Anyway, you wanna hang out?  
  
K': (why does everyone want that from me?)  
  
Mary: because we would be good friends.  
  
K': O.O  
  
Mary: yes I can read your mind  
  
K': N…impossible  
  
Mary: I just joke  
  
K': (phew)  
  
*They spot Iori walking out of the school up to them*  
  
Mary: Well, I guess I'll cya later!  
  
K': (wait! don't go)  
  
*She skips away into the yard*  
  
Iori: Phew, I needed that…where did Kyo go? And more importantly, where did Mary go *blinks at K'*  
  
K': Its not what you think…  
  
Iori: Really now…hey, I want to introduce you to someone.  
  
K': Who..  
  
Iori: Genjo!  
  
Genjuro: *from the roof of the school* Yo.  
  
K': ??  
  
Iori: Come down here now!  
  
*he jumps down and lands perfectly on his feet*  
  
Genjuro: Hey dudes.  
  
K': (He looks cool).  
  
Iori: K', this is Genjuro, to the girls, he's Genji-Darling , to the males hes Genjo.  
  
K': Hello Genjuro  
  
Genjo: Hey man, I heard good things about you.  
  
Iori: Genjo? This is K'  
  
K': you can stop introducing us you know  
  
Iori: Right, then I'll leave you two to recognize each other?  
  
Genjuro: Not necessary, we can just walk and talk, all three of us.  
  
K': (He's not much like me).  
  
Genjuro: Well, I noticed Mary talking to you and you staring at her physics.  
  
K': *blushing* I uh…  
  
Iori: No need to explain, we have all been through that.  
  
Genjuro: Yeha, specially Terry.  
  
Iori: That was a funny story.  
  
K': ?  
  
Genjuro: It was Blue Marys 12th birthday last week, we where all at her birthday party when….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
….  
  
Mai: Andy! put THIS on! *takes out a collar that read "Mai's Biotch"  
  
Andy: Do I gotta?  
  
Kim: Hey all  
  
Terry: Hey, if it isn't Kim, all the way from Korea ST. 10 minutes from here.  
  
Kim: Yeah, I was wishing we could be good friends again Terry, you haven't given me a rematch in King Of Fighters '99 like you promised.  
  
Terry: We all have our little lazy days.  
  
*Andy notices a kid staring at him with a serious face*  
  
Andy: Hey little guy  
  
Mai: Andy! what did you say to that little boy  
  
Andy: I didn't say anything to him, he's just serious.  
  
*the kid kicks Andy's groin*  
  
Andy: UUUGH!  
  
Kim: Oh! Thats my Cousin, come here.  
  
Terry: Well, everyone…I'm going to go upstairs for now, don't come up with me ok?  
  
Andy: Why?  
  
Terry: Just so I can explore the house. I've never been here before.  
  
Andy: Fine, go ahead.  
  
*Terry makes his way up the stairs*  
  
Terry: Umm.. What a nice hallway they have on the second floor.  
  
*he spots a door and slowly opens it. The door doesn't make any noise. He notices Mary walking out of the shower with a towel on*  
  
Terry: This must be the bathroom….WOA! I mean *stunned*  
  
*She takes off the towel to put her on her bra*  
  
Terry: O.O! o my….  
  
Mary: Huh?……………………………...  
  
Terry:……………………………....(my god she is…)  
  
Mary:……….…………….e…E…EE..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terry: *like a girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K': Hahahahahah, that's just funny.  
  
Genjuro: Don't remind him dude.  
  
K': I won't (hehehehehe).  
  
  
  
Iori: Now that we got that out of our system…let's just go to class now. *Suddenly, the bell rings*  
  
Genjuro: What time is it?  
  
K': Its lunch time  
  
Iori:………..  
  
Genjuro:………….  
  
  
  
K':???????????????  
  
Iori/Genjuro: WE MISSED CLASS!!!!!!  
  
K': now we're screwed.  
  
Iori: Not if we go to lunch and come 10 minutes earlier than everyone else.  
  
Genjuro: And what would be the difference?  
  
*Suddenly, a woman in staff uniform walks up to the kids*  
  
Woman: You three? Come with me.  
  
Boys: *drool*  
  
K': Who… are you?  
  
Woman: I'm the secretary for today. Yuri is kind of busy with her own stuff.  
  
Iori: Just for today?  
  
Woman: You wanted me for longer?  
  
K': (yes, maybe something like what happened to Terry can happen to me) ^_^  
  
Secretary: …right…  
  
Genjuro: We are glad you could be in our school today.  
  
Secretary: You're so cute, but It ain' saving you from what the Principal has to tell you.  
  
Boys: *gulp*  
  
~~~~in the school, after lunch~~~ Principals office~~~~  
  
Genjuro: How much longer are we going to wait?  
  
K': I don't know.  
  
Iori: Who does.  
  
*Organs are played in the background. The lights turn to dark colors. The kids get freaked.*  
  
Boys: H..HEEEELP!  
  
*suddenly, an old drunken man pops out of the principals office dancing a little drunken dance with bottles on his hands*  
  
Boys: Gin Gentsai!?  
  
Gin: Correct *hiccup* I will be your principal for the rest of your lives in this school. And just to speed things up *hic* you three are suspended for missing class.  
  
Boys: WAAAAAH!!!!?  
  
Gin: As simple as it sounds  
  
K': (this is bull)  
  
Gin: Now *hic* go home and tell your parents.  
  
Secretary: *rubs her hand on his chest* mmmmm…Gin you are sooo tough…tee hee.  
  
Gin: Rrr…mah darling  
  
Boys: O.o  
  
~~~~~~~home~~~~ K's house~~~~~~~  
  
K's mom: K' why are you home so early  
  
K': A dog was chasing me.  
  
Mom: What did you do to It?  
  
K' I don't know  
  
Mom: So you ran home because a dog was chasing you for no reason  
  
K': yes  
  
Mom: This sounds fishy  
  
K':……I got suspended  
  
Mom: Already? Well, if that's what you wanted.  
  
K': MOM! didn't want that!  
  
Mom: How did it happen anyway  
  
K': We missed class  
  
Mom: Oh, isn't that original.   
  
K': I swear I didn't want to.  
  
Mom: Well, I got good news…remember your childhood friend?  
  
*K' flashes back to fond memories*  
  
*poof*  
  
K': No.  
  
Mom: Kula, she's going to come in two days to our house!  
  
K': Who the heck is Kula?  
  
Mom: Oh she's a special girl, I think she likes you  
  
K': I never had a childhood friend named Kula  
  
Mom: Oh…did I say childhood?  
  
K': O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Home~~~~~~~ Genjuros House~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genjuros Dad: *takes a bite of his noodles while they had dinner on the floor with candles around. A fresh smell of leaf and tea flies around the house*. So, how was your day at school.  
  
Genjuro: I got suspended.  
  
Genjuros mom: That's a first *takes a zip of green tea*  
  
Dad: What happened?  
  
Genjuro: First, I met a new kid, he seemed to be cool, but he's a bit secretive.  
  
Mom: Kinda like my Genji *pinches his cheek*  
  
Dad: Really now. Maybe you can invite him over.  
  
Genjuro: *rubbing his cheek* he's a bit futuristic for us.  
  
Dad: Doesn't matter, he can come anyway, he won't spoil us, we have a lot of pride and self belief.  
  
Mom: I thought he had another friend coming over.  
  
Dad: A girl.  
  
Mom: Yes, what was her name again?  
  
Genjuro: Vanessa  
  
Mom: She sounds special.  
  
Dad: Indeed.  
  
Mom: But something sounds strange. Tomorrow is going to rain all day long…there's going to be a storm even. Possibility of a flood is pretty big.   
  
Dad: So.  
  
Genjuro: I think she means we would not have school tomorrow.  
  
Dad: So Are your friends coming still?  
  
Genjuro: Sure  
  
Mom: Maybe you can give them a call  
  
Genjuro: We don't have a phone  
  
Dad: Yes we do, I installed one in you room.  
  
Genjuro: I see.  
  
Mom: I guess we forgot to tell him.  
  
Genjuro: Well, I'm done eating.  
  
Mom: what are you going to do now darling?  
  
Genjuro: Play Samurai Showdown 2, and probably Harvest Moon, then I'll study.  
  
Dad: Have fun.  
  
Genjuro: One last thing.  
  
Mom/Dad: ?  
  
Genjuro: How do you use a phone?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Home~~~~~~~~ Ioris House~~~~~~~~  
  
Iori's mom: Iori? I heard you got…  
  
Iori: Beaten up? Y..yeah that ^_^  
  
Iori: No, you got suspended.  
  
Iori's dad: Is that right?  
  
Mom: Yes.  
  
Dad: Iori!!!!!  
  
Iori: NOOOOOO!!! Not that now!  
  
*everything turns dark purple*  
  
Dad: You're punished young boy!  
  
Iori: *like a girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Athena: End of chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
*ouch.*  
  
In the next Chapter, the whole day is raining. They are at Genjuros House! Plus, a mystery character from Guilty Gear appears in the chapter after. Stay tuned.  
  
-Well, have a good day today and keep reading *peace*.  
  
-Author 


	4. 3 Rainy day and day

Yuri: Day 3! *when am I going to actually appear in this story?*  
  
Kinggear: Soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genjuros Dad:…and that's when you dial the numbers.  
  
Genjuro: So you grab it, put it in your ear and press this button? *presses the hangup button*  
  
Dad: _  
  
Genjuro: Wrong again I guess ^ ^  
  
Mom: How's he doing?  
  
Dad: back to square one…  
  
Mom: humph… Well, who wants tea and rice with chicken?  
  
Genjuro: Me!!!  
  
Dad: Not until we are done training!  
  
Genjuro: TCH! Ok! You pick it up, put it in your ear and dial the f…freakin' numbers Is that it?  
  
Dad: Why didn't you say that earlier? And watch your mouth!  
  
Genjuro: Too much stress dammit!  
  
Dad: I said control your language!  
  
Genjuro: Sowy.  
  
Dad: ugh…give me a tea darling  
  
Mom: right up.  
  
Genjuro: So who am I going to call first?  
  
Mom: Maybe you should call that Vanessa chick, maybe so you can make her look important.   
  
Genjuro: Clever, how would she know I called her first  
  
Dad: You tell her?  
  
Genjuro: She can be the last person I called and I can still tell her I called her first.  
  
Mom: Tch… Genji, but be nice to her.  
  
Genjuro: I know someone I DO want to call first. *Dials Nakorurus phone number*  
  
(A little pointer: Nakoruru is from Samurai Showdown, I know I didn't put her in the Introduction list because it was kind of pointless. Forgive me all of you Nakoruru fans. Mamahaha is her hawk pet and Rimururu is her younger sister.)  
  
~~~~~Nakorurus home~~~~  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
*Rimururu and Mamahaha fight for the phone*  
  
Rimururu: Its mine!  
  
Mamahaha: Gwak!!  
  
Rimururu: Let go you dammed animal!   
  
*Mamahaha knocks her to the floor*  
  
Rimu: owwww…you are so un-cute  
  
Nakoruru: Who is it Mamahaha?  
  
Mamahaha: Gwakaka!!  
  
Nakoruru: Wow! Genjuro!? He hasn't called in so long! Gimme that!  
  
*Wrestles the bird and takes the phone.*  
  
Nako: Hello?  
  
Genjuro: Hey Nako…I was just wondering if you could come to my house tonight?  
  
Nako: Um…but if I go, I would have to take Mamahaha with me, and it doesn't like the rain.  
  
Genjuro: I understand  
  
Nako: so anything new?  
  
Genjuro: Well, I did get a new PHONE….but I'm in a hurry so I can't talk about my pride now  
  
Nako: I see…. So what? Is that all you have to say to a cute little girl?  
  
Genjuro: No…..  
  
Nako: (yes! Here comes the I love you!)  
  
Genjuro: …….I L-l-istened to the way you said have a good day yesterday. Why the romantic accent?  
  
Nako: XD (is he that dumb)? Nothing just…a little happy day.. that's all tee hee!  
  
Genjuro: Well, anyway have a good day.  
  
*phone hangs up*  
  
Nako: Dammit, does it always end like that for Nako-kun?  
  
Mamahaha: Gwakakakakakak!  
  
Nako: Suttup you dammed bird!  
  
~~~~Genjuros Home~~~~  
  
Genjuro: What to do, what to do? *takes a bite out of chicken* Maybe I can call…Haohmaru?….nah, he's going to be all mad because I beat him 60 rounds in a row in Mario Kart. Maybe I'll just call Iori, see if he can be the first one over. Woah…its already 5:00.…..where did we get that clock?  
  
*never minds and dials Ioris number*  
  
Genjuro: Come on, come on pick up.  
  
???: Hello?  
  
Genjuro: (oh my, pretty voice) um… Ahem, may I speak to…Iori Yagami please?  
  
???:…..IORI YOU SON OF! COME HERE!  
  
Genjuro: Woa.  
  
Iori: Yes?  
  
Genjuro: HEY! IO! How are you!?  
  
Iori: fine I guess. Ill be at your house in 5 minutes ok? Woah, theres a lot of rain outside.  
  
Genjuro: Yes there is.  
  
~~~~an hour later~~~~  
  
Genjuro: Wheres Iori?  
  
~~~~20 minutes later~~~  
  
Genjuro: Hey V..Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa: I don't know why the author of this story had to make us two meet.  
  
Genjuro: Beats me.  
  
Vanessas mom: Well, we'll be leaving our daughter here, should anything happened, I tought her how to self defense.  
  
Genjuro: Umm..excuse me, but will that self defense thingy hurt me in anyway.  
  
Vanessa's Mom: Just try not to approach her.  
  
Vanessa: Don't kick them in the down…hah, that's bull.  
  
Genjuro: I'll keep my hands away from her.  
  
Genjuros mom: Well, I guess we will be seeing you later on.  
  
Vanessa: Bye momy, by edaddy.  
  
Parents: By vannie.  
  
Genjuro family: (Vannie)?  
  
~~~~1 hour later~~~~  
  
Genjuro: Hey Angel  
  
Angel: Hi Genjuro (wanna see something?)  
  
Genjuro: ?  
  
Angel: *Unzips her rain jacket*  
  
Genjuro: O.o  
  
Angel: Aren't they pretty?  
  
Genjuro: Uh..uhh….  
  
Angel: Each butterfly on each shoulder, it's a gum tattoo ain't they cute?  
  
Genjuro: Y..yes they are…hehe, heh..well…  
  
Angel: ?  
  
Vanessa: He thought you where flashing him *she says this while cleaning her nails*  
  
Angel: Oh… *looks at him with strange eyes*  
  
Genjuro: Heh…ahah, wh..what?  
  
~~~~~~another hour passes, the kids where playing neo geo~~~~  
  
Angel: beat you again  
  
Vanessa: Shuttup! I can beat you with Balrog sooo easily!  
  
Angel: hes not in this game  
  
Vanessa: well…I'm sure there must be a cheat for it anyway…*tries combinations like Left-forward analog and A button with B button*  
  
Angel: -_- (you don't get it do you)  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Mom: I'll get it!………………….Hey Kim!  
  
Kim's dad: I just wanted to drop my son off, I heard your son had some kind of stay-over…and since there is no school today and we are going to work, I just thought…  
  
Mom: Yes yes yes, we'll take care of him.  
  
Kim's Dad: Thank you *vows*  
  
Mom: hehe, (sighs).  
  
~~~~~at K's house~~~~~~~  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
K's mom: Oooh…it must be her…one second K'-darling  
  
K': (whats the rush).  
  
Mom: *opens the door slowly* h..hi!  
  
*A strange looking girl with light blue hair and leathered clothing looks at K's mom with an angry face…she stretches her hand forward…*  
  
Kula: My luggage…  
  
Mom: oh…OH! Sorry darling *takes the 4 bags upstairs* ugh… (this is heavy).  
  
Kula: *Walks up and down the hallway* this is a nice smelling house…*sniffs* I smell something unhuman.  
  
Mom: Oh, it must be K', he hasn't taken a shower in a week or so, and he's starting to smell like leather. Isn't that right K'?.  
  
K': I hate you  
  
Kula: No, its not that…there is a dog urinating in your backyard.  
  
Mom: oh, I must get rid of it! SHOO SHOO DOGGY!   
  
Kula: *walks up to K' and zooms her head close to K's and stares at him*  
  
Kula: Have more respect for your mother.  
  
K': uh…y..yes..fine.  
  
Mom: Oh yeah, K', aren't you going to your friends house?  
  
Kula: You are leaving me!?  
  
K': huh?  
  
Kula: *grabs on to his leg*  
  
K': ugh, get her off get her off!  
  
Kula: I want to go too!!!!  
  
Mom: oh my, I hope your friend has extra room.  
  
K': I said get her off mom!  
  
Mom: ok ok, *grabs Kula's ankles and pulls* ugh! Ugh!  
  
K': get her off!!  
  
Kula: NO!  
  
Mom: She wont let go!  
  
K': Heeeelp!  
  
Mom: Im trying!  
  
Kula: NEVER!  
  
K': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
~~~~~Genjuros house~~~~  
  
Genjuro: …its about time.  
  
Iori: sorry I took so long, I was being chased by some bigass dog because I accidently tripped thanks to the wet streets and hit him on the head tossing his bone away for a squirrel…ehhee… and then, he bit my balls but I didn't feel it.  
  
Genjuro: I…see…well, all we need to wait for is Andy, Terry, K', Mary, Whip and Benimaru.  
  
Vanessa: And Ryuji  
  
Angel: And Kyo (hes so cuuuuute)  
  
Iori: Don't forget May Lee, she's like glue to Kim.  
  
Genjuro: Is that it?  
  
Angel: Well, I wonder whats delaying K'  
  
~~~~20 minutes later, everyone that they talked about exept for K' is at Genjis house~~~~  
  
Mary: Terry! let go of my sandwich!  
  
Terry: *with a mouthful* Its tasty!  
  
Mary: ANDY!  
  
Mai: He's busy! *piggy back*  
  
Andy: How many times do I have to do this?*  
  
Mai: enough ^_^.  
  
****doorbell****  
  
Mom: I'll get it kids…………..(nananan, nana nana, YMCA…nanananana, Ymc…) uh…Hello?  
  
K': Hello  
  
Kula: *with arms locked to him* Ain't we a cute couple?  
  
Mom: Ye..yes…hold on a second? GENJI!!!!!  
  
Genji: *from upstairs* WHAAAAAT!  
  
Mom: I think K' Is here, and he's brought a girlfriend with him!  
  
Genjuro: Coming mom!  
  
*jumps through the roof*  
  
Mom: Ugh! How many times are you going to do that!?  
  
Genjuro: Oh…damn again!? Hehe, sorry mom.  
  
Mom: ugh… just greet your friends.  
  
Genjuro: Hey, K', whos the girl? *winks*  
  
K':…..she's…  
  
Kula: His new girlfriend.  
  
Genjuro: Oh, Ic…how did this come to be lovebirds?   
  
Mom: (to Genjis ear) was that right to ask?  
  
Genjuro: (wishpers back) its ok, they can handle a little tease  
  
K': I rather not talk about it  
  
Kula: Well, I was supposed to sleep over at Prime's house but I didn't expect them to have a kid! Much less, SOOO CUTE!  
  
K': it was rather strange, because she came in my house with a rather serious and cool look, until my mother mentioned I was coming here, and then she freaked out and…let's just leave it there.  
  
Kula: I was cool at first because I didn't want to ruin my image -  
  
K': (too late)  
  
Kula: …but right when I heard you where going away, I just couldn't hold it and…ugh! You're so vain, you don't understand girls.  
  
K': (thank god).  
  
Genjuro: Well, everyone's here, so lets just go upstairs and have fun with my many consoles ok?  
  
Kula: Can me and K' have a room for each other? *pulls K' back and forward*  
  
K': No  
  
Mom: umm… two 6 graders in one room? Is this right?  
  
Kula: huh? I just want to ask him about his life…I'm not going to coochi-coochi kiss him or anything *blushes*.  
  
K':….  
  
Genjuro: …anyway, lets head upstairs.  
  
~~~~upstairs~~~~  
  
Mai: …let me see how it looks and I'll leave you alone!  
  
Andy: NO! anything but purple lipstick!  
  
Genjuro: Hey kids.  
  
Mary: Hey Genji!  
  
Genjuro: Looks like everyone is exited about the Neo Geo.  
  
Ryuji: nah, I play xbox.  
  
Genjuro: Well, lets welcome K' and (whats her name?) Culo!  
  
Kula: Its Kula.  
  
Genjuro: Right, Coola!  
  
Kula: -_-*  
  
K': heheheh  
  
Kula: What are you laughing at!?  
  
Everybody exept for Genjuro and K': HI COOLA!  
  
Ryuji: *can barely hear him* can we call you cooler?  
  
Genjuro: Well, now that we are all here, I think dinner's going to be ready soon.  
  
Ryuji: Yay dessert!  
  
Mary: dessert is after lunch….Hah! Take that Terry!  
  
Terry: _ another round?  
  
Genjuro: Plus, my family doesn't eat dessert.  
  
Ryuji: Crap.. *goes back to playing Kabuki Warrirors*  
  
Mary: So Kula, tell us about you  
  
Kula: Finally someone pronounces my name right. Well, I like using the style of peace for my fighting! My momy tought me that.  
  
K': That's the opposite of me!  
  
Kula: Cool! Anyway, I also love ice and always smile and nod.  
  
Genjuro: Gentlemen? We have found our anti-K'  
  
K': what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Mom: KIDS! DINNER!  
  
Kyo: Why is diner so late?  
  
Mary: dunno.  
  
Terry: (bang bang, come on she's not paying attention).  
  
Mary: huh? Oh, I noticed you where trying to beat me whithout me noticing. But too late, I have you *does special move that kills in one shot*. Take that bigboy.  
  
Terry: *Jaw-drops*  
  
Genjuro: Lets just go downstairs shall we?  
  
Kula: Lets go K'!  
  
K':…do I have to?  
  
Andy: Now you know how I feel.  
  
K': Don talk to me!  
  
~~~~around the diner table~~~~  
  
Mary: Why are we sitting on the floor?  
  
Kyo: I like it.  
  
Genjuro: Lets just eat.  
  
*they eat everything from noodles, to chicken, to rice, to scrambled eggs, to all sort of tasty Japanese food etc..*  
  
Terry: *mouthful* This iff good.  
  
Mary: Lear how to keep your mouth shut when you are eating Terry Bogard.  
  
Terry: Soffy.  
  
Ryuji: *with a mouthful, but instead of keeping the food it, it splatters all around* diff tastes goodff.  
  
Kids: AAAAAA!  
  
Genjuro: My rice balls!  
  
Kula: K', now that my food is all screwed up, and yours is not…  
  
K': NO!  
  
Kula: please.  
  
K': NO!  
  
Kula: THANK YOU! *takes 3 rice balls*  
  
K': hey!  
  
Kula: *clogs them all in her mouth* diff are so good!  
  
K': RRRRRRRRGH!  
  
Genjuro: Calm down K'  
  
~~~20 minutes later~~~  
  
Ryuji: ninety-nine bottles of tea on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of tea! If I drink one more, I get to go to the bathroom first…ninety-nine bottles of tea on the wall.  
  
Genjuro: Really, does it hurt you to shut up?  
  
Kim: Well, this food was really good, thank you Genjuro.  
  
Genjo: Thank you for the compliments, I never thought it woulda gotten complimented by a Korean man.  
  
Kim: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Maya: Yeh, what is THAT! Supposed to mean?  
  
Genjuro: n..nothing! I just thought that the Korean liked our foods so much  
  
Kim: -_- we are people too  
  
Maya: YEAH WE ARE PEOPLE TOO!  
  
Kim: stop screaming.  
  
Maya: Sowy (doesn't he look like Tom Cruise?)  
  
Genjuro…r..right.  
  
~~~~some time later~~~  
  
Angel: *on Genjuros lap* Come on Genji! Let me make one for you! Unzip that top of yours!  
  
Genjuro: (get off get off get off!) umm…why?  
  
Angel: come on, please, its only one butterfly!  
  
Genjuro: I hate butterflies.  
  
Iori: you know, that doesn't look right from here.  
  
Kyo: I think it doesn't either.  
  
*they hear a scream from upstairs*  
  
Kula/Mai: Come on! Andy and K', get over here so we can put some purple/black lipstick!  
  
Kula: Hey its black on both!  
  
Mai: No! its purple on both!  
  
*they fight under a cloud of dusts and stars*  
  
Mai/Kula: uff, ufff!  
  
K': Now is our time to escape!  
  
Andy: lets go!  
  
*girls get up*  
  
Mai/Kula: Not so fast Andy and K'!  
  
Kula: HEY! Its K' AND Andy!  
  
Mai: No! its Andy AND K'!  
  
*they fight again*  
  
K/Andy: right! *run downstairs*.  
  
~~~~doorbell rings~~~  
  
Mom: ……………….hello?  
  
Angels mom: Hello, is my Angel here?  
  
Terry: *From bathroom* Oooh My Angel! Naananananna….*singing*  
  
Mom: yes, infact she is…shes right…hey but what the!? GET OFF MY CHILD YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
  
Angel: Huh?  
  
Genjuro: MOMY!  
  
Angels Mom: Hmph!! Hey! How many times did I tell you not to do that to boys!?  
  
Genjuros mom and Genjuro: O.o  
  
Angels mom: how many times did I tell you not to put tattoos on a boy?  
  
Angel: sorry momy, sorry Genji.  
  
Genjuros mom and Genjuro: *phew*  
  
Genjuro: Its ok Angel, I know it will be another time.  
  
Angel: *winks and blows a kiss*  
  
Angels mom: oh that will not happen little missy! You are grounded!  
  
Angel: AW MOM!  
  
Angels mom: lets go, cya Mrs. Genjuro and Genjuro.  
  
Genjuro: bye!  
  
Mom: bye! Hope to see you again soon.  
  
Angel: you wished!  
  
Mom: what?! Oh for gods…!  
  
Angel: by Genji! *another wink*  
  
Genjuro: Bye  
  
Mom: hey! Do not say bye to that girl!  
  
~~~~~later that night~~~~  
  
Maya: when will my momy come?  
  
Kim: I don't know, but we are leaving together  
  
Maya: yay! *hugs him*.  
  
Kim: hehe.  
  
*In that same living room, Whip is dragging Iori by the neck with her whip while she is sitting on Kyo as Benimaru wipes her hello kitty boots*  
  
Whip: Come on morons! Faster!  
  
Iori: ugh!  
  
Benimaru: (female-dog).  
  
Kyo: (her butt is soooo soft) *drools*.  
  
Genjuro: Well, I guess we all had fun ain't that right kids?  
  
Kids: *cept for K' and Kula* YEEEEEEEEEEEES GENJIO!  
  
Genjio: *Blushes* hehe *notcies K' calling him*  
  
Genjuro: huh?  
  
K': *mumbles*  
  
Genjuro: ???  
  
K': *gives sign to come closer*  
  
Genjuro: *K' mumbles "Get her off my lips!* Ooooh…*he notices what Kula was doing to K'*.  
  
Genjuro: Why; doesn't it feel cool? My momy says it tastes like berries *wink*.  
  
K': -_-  
  
Kula: mmmmmmmAH! There, all the lipstick is re-moved, now wasn't that fun? My dog taught me that game.  
  
K': _  
  
*from upstairs*   
  
Ryuji: This is the best game ever! *points to Nickelodeon Party Blast box*  
  
Genjuro: Why did I ever buy those games? -_-  
  
~~~~~some time later, everyone leaves home~~~~  
  
***At K's house***  
  
K's mom: K'! time to sleeeeep!  
  
K': coming! *gets on his new cotton pajamas.  
  
Kula: Oh, he looks sooo cute!  
  
K': …. …. O.O!  
  
*Kula is wearing a white shirt with no pants but she was wearing underwear*  
  
Kula: like it? Its cotton like your pajamas!  
  
K': ….eh…  
  
K's mom: Well, go to sleep kids!  
  
K': She can sleep on the floor.  
  
K's mom: Now come on K' that's not nice!  
  
K': Well, this bed is too small.  
  
Mom: then you can sleep on the floor.  
  
K': ugh… fine.  
  
Kula: Nite-nite!  
  
K': ….ugh… goodnite.  
  
Mom: *switches off the lights*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Athena: End of chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinggear17: Damn Athena stop being so loud!   
  
AThena: Sowy  
  
Kinggear17: ufff… s'ok.  
  
But whatever, well…chapter is done, next chapter? THE CLONES ATTACK! And who will be the Guilty Gear character that appears? You'll find out if you stay tuned.  
  
-Like always, have a good day/night and keep reading! ^_^  
  
-Author. (Hope you liked this chapter, it took me awhile to read and double check) 


	5. 4 Attack Of Clones well more like Mr Gee...

Yuri: Ugh…(do I have to say it again?)  
  
Kinggear17: you know…the chapter started?  
  
Yuri: OH! Day 4!!!!  
  
Kinggear: *Sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*K' opens his eyes in the morning. His head faces the door from his untidy room*  
  
K': umm….uh…finally, morning.  
  
*his little duck alarm turns on*  
  
Duck: Squak! Squak! Its time to wake up! Squak!  
  
K': (couldn't I get a more original alarm) *Sigh*  
  
*He turns around just to discover that Kula was sleeping on the floor with him. She was sleeping so soundly not even an explosion could wake her up*  
  
K': O.O! the heck?! m…MOM!  
  
K's mom: *from downstairs* Coming coming!  
  
*Opens the door*  
  
K': wh…why is she sleeping with m…me!?  
  
K's mom: -_- that's because she woke up in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep in your bed. She said it smelled nasty. K'? what have you done to your bed?  
  
K': N..no mom I havent don't such thing!  
  
Mom: well, back to Kula-  
  
K': yes, get her out!  
  
Mom: umm..why? Let's see…. Did she wake up in the middle of the night?  
  
K': n…no but still!  
  
Mom: does she snore?  
  
K: no…I guess, but!  
  
Mom: does she smell bad?  
  
K': fine fine! I'll just brush my teeth and get ready for school. At least I know a place where she's not with me.  
  
Mom: oh, she wont be that sad.  
  
K': Oh well.  
  
Mom:…because she is now going to the same school you're going to  
  
K': O.O wh…whaaaat!?  
  
Mom: *giggles* I can't believe you weren't expecting that.  
  
K': b…but when!?  
  
Mom: I asked her on the phone and asked her parents if she could attend your school. She agreed and now she is officially attending your school. I called the school this morning and asked, I didn't even have to go to sign up, they said I could register her right away on the phone.  
  
K': What luck.  
  
Mom: its lady luck!  
  
K': (all the events and the perfect timing happened in 2 days. This is weird).  
  
Mom: Really? well, what are you waiting for! Even though you two have 1 hour 'till you leave, you have to eat breakfast too.  
  
K': ….going mom.  
  
Mom: another thing, if you think you can go ahead without her, you are thinking wrong mister!  
  
K': O.O  
  
Mom: shes a helpless little girl K' you think I'm going to let her walk to school alone without a man along with her?  
  
K': O.o (why a man and why me?).  
  
Mom: it's alright, she can have her own lunch so you wouldn't have to share yours with her *giggles*  
  
K': I hate you  
  
Mom: don't hate me darling, just come down for breakfast when you are done brushing your teeth. Oh, and wake Kula up since you two are on the same room.  
  
K': (what makes her think I'm going to wake her up? Hehe, I'll just leave without her).  
  
*K' heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth*  
  
K': (umm…maybe if I give Kula a chance…NAH what the heck am I thinking) *spits* (umm…why did I even think that?).  
  
*After he is done, he changes into his leathery clothes and grabs his bag*  
  
K': Haha, you pretty little girl, you're going to miss your first day of school.  
  
Kula: Or so you think!  
  
K': O.O huh!?  
  
Kula: *Grabs K's leg with her hand.*  
  
K': you….are…hurting me!  
  
Kula: good morning K'! I never thought you would talk to me today  
  
K': what goes around, comes around.  
  
Kula: Well, don't leave without me, I'm going to change ok? Just go downstairs and eat breakffast  
  
K': leave…without you? (I still have a chance!).  
  
Kula: yeah, now shoo-shoo! I must change.  
  
K': ^ ^ right, sorry Kula.  
  
Kula: Huh? (he sounds cute…and fishy) I never thought you would apologize! Oh K' you' re so nice!! *gives him a tight-tight hug*  
  
K': Ugh! (sorry I talked to you, how about that).  
  
Kula: Ok, now leave!  
  
*He leaves the room with a grin. He dashes down the stairs looking like he teleported or something*  
  
Mom: K' wait up! Your breakfast and lunch!  
  
K': no thanks mom, I wont be hungry! *turns around*  
  
Kula: Hey! I thought I told you not to leave!  
  
K': O.O!  
  
Kula: Yeah I'm still in a shower towel SO WHAT! I had to put SOMETHING on so I can stop you!  
  
K': ugh…  
  
Mom: he never learns to give up *sigh*  
  
Kula: *grins* I'll have lots of fun with you K' Dash!  
  
K': would this be the first time I just give up? Ugh, that sentence hurt my head.  
  
~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
Mom: humm…Kula already ate Breakfast, but why is she not done changing?  
  
K': good question, hope she stays there.  
  
Mom: you don't learn do you?  
  
K': I don't know, I'm just stupid.  
  
Mom: -_-  
  
*They hear footsteps heading down the stairs, it is Kula with an outfit JUST like K's but light purple and hears in many places*  
  
Mom: Hmm…this is awkward, I'm sure I've seen this style before.  
  
K': no…don't tell me she…  
  
Kula: I LOVE LEATHER!  
  
K': _ …she loves leather loves leather!?  
  
Kula: you like it K'?  
  
K': (don't talk to me, I'm in a time of crisis)…sure….why not?  
  
Mom: Well, K' I guess it doesn't bother that she is wearing nearly the exact same thing as you   
  
K': (I guess not) Does it?  
  
Kula: Lets go K' we are not 3 minutes from the school you know! *grabs K' by the left hand and drags him*  
  
Mom: bye kids…good luck Kula on your first day of school.  
  
Kula: Thank you Mrs. Dash!  
  
K': I'm going to do die today.  
  
~~~~3 minutes later~~~~  
  
Kula: so how far is the school anyway?  
  
K': close enough.  
  
Kula: Well, hope we don't have to walk another 3 minutes, my feet hurt.  
  
K': you really are lazy aren't you  
  
Kula: well, I'm used to taking the bus that's all.  
  
K': the bus?  
  
Kula: y…yeah the bus…  
  
K': you can take a bus to school?  
  
Kula: there's even a special bust for people who go to school ^ _^  
  
K': then…why the heck have I been walking to school for the past 6 years!?  
  
Kula: you're just stupid?  
  
K': ghrrrr….we are there though, don't make me look bad ok?  
  
Kula: one question  
  
K': yes you are in my same class  
  
Kula: really!?  
  
K': ?  
  
Kula: OOOOOh that's soooooo cool!!!! *hugs him tightly*  
  
K':   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In class~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mr.Geese's class~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Mr. Geese walks in the class*  
  
Mr. Geese: OK kids! Sit down NOW!  
  
*Noone listens*  
  
Mr. Geese: Ahem…(I guess I would have to do this the hard way….) Whoever doesn't sit down in exactly 5 seconds will have to give me their clothes and stay the whole day without them understood!!!!!!?  
  
*Everyone heads down to their desks*  
  
Mr. Geese: that's better  
  
Rock: you embarrass me *he says that from out of the class*  
  
Mr. Geese: Rock! Go back to Charlottes Class now!!!  
  
Rock: stop screaming man…  
  
Mr. Geese: That's it! *turns back to his class* We have a new student today…would that student please come forward?  
  
*silence*  
  
Mr. Geese: I repeat…would the new kid please -  
  
Rock: can't you notice he or she is not here today?  
  
Mr. Geese: that's not nice, I was expecting them student here today…um…I guess we would have to start---  
  
* " And what is this?" "This is the freakin bathroom! How many times has it been!?" "Oh? And this is what?" " For the 10th time today, it's the water fountain!" *  
  
Mr. Geese: who could that be…  
  
Mary: Sounds like K' and some other girl  
  
Joe: *picking his pockets for change; then sniffs his fingers and picks his nose* I think its K' and a girlfriend…hehe.  
  
Mr. Geese: *walks outside of class* Hey! You two! Come in here we are about to begin!  
  
Rock: how do you know they are your students stupid…  
  
Mr. Geese: because, unfortunately noone in Mrs. Charlottes class is ever missing. And didn't I tell you to go back!?  
  
Rock: Whatever!  
  
Mr. Geese: Oh! *after they stop by the class. K' could hardly breathe. Kula was carrying him from one arm*  
  
Kula: Hye mister Geese!  
  
Mr. Geese: Well, anyway, K' and…  
  
Kula: Kula!  
  
Mr. Geese: K…Koal… you must be the new student  
  
Kula: …-_- yes.  
  
Mr. Geese: If you don't mind introducing yourself.  
  
Kula: how, by standing in front of the class or something?  
  
Mr. Geese: Verry guuud. Now go up and introduce yourself.  
  
Kula. *goes up to the blackboard and writes her name with a heart on it she drew with purple chalk* My name Is Kula Diamond and….  
  
Joe: Oooooo….not ANOTHER teacher!   
  
Mr. Geese: Stop complaining Joe Higashi!  
  
Kula: Ahem…well, I like…live with K' and I'm hyper and cool to anyone who likes me back!  
  
Mr. Geese: Very goooood…now sit beside K' for now until I decide where to put you.  
  
Kula: How convenient! eh K'  
  
K': Ghrrrrrr…this is going to be a loong day.  
  
~~~~~~~~at recess~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kids on the backround: Hey, did you notice that there is something wrong with K'?  
  
Kid 2: yeah, he was like not himself today  
  
K': *reading a book with his circle round glasses* huh? K'? isn't that me?  
  
Kid: Yeah, he was more like…  
  
Kid 2: A clone…  
  
K': a clone?  
  
Kid: yeah he's a freak, we better investigate…  
  
Kid2: yeah, lets go investigate… *they run off*  
  
K': the heck? *breaks his 40th set of glasses as he stands up* A clone o'mine eh? I must do a little search myself now. *A little flame on his right hand turns on and burns his hand* AAAAAH!!!  
  
~~~~~10 minutes until the bell rings~~~~~  
  
*K' runs off to Whip*  
  
K': Hey! Have you seen anyone that looks exactly like me around here?  
  
Whip: eh? Oh you…nah, just You for now… but I guess you don't want to hang around with…  
  
K': *Taps her shoulder quickly* Thanks Whipe!  
  
Whipe: Whipe?  
  
Mary: Isn't he stupid?  
  
Whip: yeah..so what where we talking about? Terry's what?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~9 minutes until the bell rings~~~~~~~~~  
  
*K' runs around asking random people about the same thing. They all shake their heads. Thinking he was helpless…he finds Kyo*  
  
K': *sigh of relief* Oh Kyo, the man! *runs to him*  
  
K': hey Kyo! Have you seen a clone of…  
  
*He notices there is more than one Kyo around that group*  
  
K': O.o…I must be sleeping…  
  
Kyo1: Hey K'  
  
Kyo 2: Hey Kai'  
  
Kyo: My only friends for now, they are just a project that Krizalid is working on, then he's going to kill them after and bluh bluh.  
  
K': (this is the weirdest day ever!) *runs off*  
  
~~~~~~8 mintues until the bell rings~~~~~~  
  
K': rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!! Dammit!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes~~~~~~~  
  
K': ok ok, calm down K'.  
  
~~~~~~1 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
K': ok, im fine now…oh Sh..I have to go to line!  
  
~~~~~~~3 minutes later~~~~~~  
  
K': Hey Genjo?  
  
Genjuro: Yes?  
  
K': have you seen anyone that looks exactly like me around here?  
  
Genjuro: Nah, why?  
  
K': I don't know! I overheard these kids talk about how there was a clone of me or something!  
  
Genjuro: O.o youre just sleepy  
  
K': ugh..fine, ill try sleeping in class or something.  
  
~~~~~~~~In class~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Geese: Well everyone, open up your langua….hey wut da!?  
  
*He notices K' sleeping 'n drooling on his desk. He walks up to him*  
  
*Mr. Geese shakes up K's asleep body on his desk with his ruler. Suddenly..*  
  
K': KAAAABAAAAM!!!  
  
Mr. Geese: AAAAAAAAAH! O my god…. *scared the living hell out of Mr. Geese*  
  
*everyone in the class laughs except for Ryuji who is playing Yoshi's Island*  
  
Mr. Geese: *walking away* you know you're going to get a detention for that, oung man.  
  
K' *back to sleep* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
*everyone laughs their heads off except for Ryuji, and Shingo who was playing with his pen and pencil*  
  
Mr. Geese: Ghrrrrr… *walks up to him again and shakes him up three times…*  
  
K': BOOOOO!!!!  
  
Mr. Geese: (like Homer from the Simpsons) AAAAH!!!!! Holy sh…kid! You're freakin suspended!  
  
K': ain't that a bitch…  
  
Mr. Geese: GHRRRR!!!!  
  
Rock: You still embarrass me….  
  
Mr. Geese: GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS!!!!  
  
Rock: I don't have a class…  
  
*suddenly, they hear an explosion from 2 doors down*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *pieces of desks, bricks and clothes fly out.*  
  
*Everyone laughs as they noticed Mr. Geese had the bottom of his Hakama all wet*  
  
Rock: tch… tch tch…  
  
Mr. Geese: *ghghghgh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Athena: END OF CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Well, that wasn't much of a chapter but I think it was Descent…  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!: Hotaru and Gato from Garou: Mark of the Wolves make an appearance. And I have also stolen a name from a famous expansion pack!  
  
Read on! To find out (or just check anyway XD).  
  
-Even though I haven't gotten any reviews yet…I still write this story. I would appreciate some reviews !!!! but oh well…  
  
Like I always say:  
  
Good Day/Nigh and keep reading! ^_^ ( The GG character will be…..stay tuned…)  
  
-King gear (Please wait awhile until the next chapter…I will fix many of the things that are wrong I promise. Just wait please…thank you). 


	6. 5 ComeInAndConquer Yuri's revenge actual...

PLEASE READ:  
  
3 reviews! Cool. Well, I will fix what I am supposed to fix. Like for example, I got an email telling me I have some bad grammar…I admit, so I will fix this and write my stories more carefully. Another thing, is that it's true that they are young and shouldn't be "gawking" at females physics…but I remember some kids back when I was in grade 6...and they weren't too bad at doing this so, I guess since I built around it…I didn't think it was a problem. But I will fix that as well. Nothing sexual anymore and I will also fix the LOOONG dialogues even if this is a long thing to read anyway. As for GG characters? There may be cameos here and there, but not really CHARACTERS if I can explain it better.   
  
Here's the next chapter…thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuri: ….I'm tired  
  
Kinggear: Let's just skip you….Athena!  
  
Athena: YEEEES!!!!  
  
Kinggear: would you be so kind as to introduce the next chapter?  
  
Athena: YAY!!!!! CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinggear: a little louder….-_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Mr. Geese walks in the class*  
  
Mr. Geese: Ahem Class-  
  
*Athena makes a fart noise. Everyone cracks up*  
  
Mr. Geese: …we will be having-  
  
Joe: seeeecks!  
  
Mary: secks?  
  
Mr. Geese:.. Students from Mrs. Charlottes Class…  
  
Whip: Ewww…they are all ugly!  
  
Mr. Geese: well that is too bad because they had their classroom blown up yesterday  
  
Terry: Poor Mr. Takuma  
  
Mr. Geese: Yes, that is right. Mr. Takuma - our janitor- has to clean all the pieces and crumbles of brick off the ground.  
  
Shingo: *Raises his hand to ask a question*  
  
K': but it was not our fault that their classroom blew up  
  
Shingo: Hey! I was going to ask that question…  
  
K': well! Then you can suck it *flips the bird*  
  
Shingo: SIIIIR!!!  
  
Mr. Geese: (where do these kids learn this stuff?)  
  
Mr. Geese: Anyway, lets all welcome Mrs. Charlottes class kids!  
  
~~~~~~~a row of kids walk in the class with disappointing faces~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Geese: Now that's the spirit!  
  
K': I'm going to hate this day.  
  
*Setsuna, Rock Howard, Gato, Hotaru, Cham Cham, Haohmaru and Jhun walk in the class*  
  
Mr. Geese: Hello everyone!  
  
* they all mumble*  
  
Mr. Geese: We have plenty of room so sit anywhere!  
  
* they all Mumble louder*  
  
Mr. Geese: Hope all of you like art! Since that's what we are doing today right now!  
  
Rock: (can't this idiot see that they don't like him?)  
  
Terry: (that's your dad)  
  
Rock: (I know…)  
  
Terry: (Is he like that at home?)  
  
Mr. Geese: Everyone take out your pencils and crayons! We are going to draw…  
  
Rock: (Sadly)  
  
Mr. Geese: A FLOWER!  
  
K': gosh I'm going to die  
  
Kyo: I like it  
  
Mr. Geese: FIRST! You start with the body!  
  
Rock: Stem you idiot!  
  
Mr. Geese: then we go on to a little circle on the top!  
  
Gato: And this is our teacher for the day….  
  
Hotaru: And what can we do?  
  
Everyone: Nothing  
  
Mr. Geese: And here comes the leaf!  
  
Mary: I couldn't think of a worse way to begin the day…  
  
K': or to continue it for that matter…  
  
Gato: So this is our teacher?  
  
Shingo: he's supposed to be showing us how to draw cars  
  
Mr. Geese: …and then the ground all around it!  
  
Terry: is he doing this purposely?  
  
Hotaru: or maybe he's just like that.  
  
Mr.Geese: AND WE ARE DONE KIDS! A flower.  
  
Rock: somethings are just meant to be untold.  
  
Mr. Geese I WILL come around and check how YOUR flowers are doing.  
  
Whip: is he alright?  
  
King: nope.  
  
Ryuji: he's loosing it.  
  
Mr. Geese: Nice flower Benimaru!  
  
Benimaru: Like, thank you Mr. Geese.  
  
Rock: So what then, what do WE draw!?  
  
Terry: The first thing that pops in your head.  
  
K': (yu-gi-oh, power rangers, Kula, getting rid of Kula…)  
  
K': does anyone know how to draw Pikachu?  
  
Mr. Geese: Nice picture Setsuna! Uh…but I think you should stop drawing owls and draw flowers now.  
  
Terry: Ok ok, im drawing a hat!  
  
Kyo: nice…but I'll stick to the flower.  
  
Mr. Geese: Krizalid? Why did you draw Kyo two times in different clothes…?  
  
Krizalid: it's a secret.  
  
K': (ears….mouth…nose….tail…) What am I missing?  
  
Joe:….Balls!   
  
K': O.o  
  
Joe: I remember I was playing with these…..Balls! Soccer…Balls! You know.  
  
Jhun; yes, they are very nice.  
  
K': eh…back to the picture….  
  
Mr. Geese: what do you got there K'? um…interesting…  
  
K': Uh..its not what you think!  
  
Mr. Geese: you missed the flower too…  
  
K': Uh..I was just getting to that!  
  
Mr. Geese: .  
  
K: :D  
  
Mr. Geese: Woah Kula that's a nice flower you got there!  
  
Kula: thank you sir  
  
Mr. Geese: among the girls, I think you and Benimaru are the best ones at this.  
  
Benimaru: like thank you, I've never been so flattered.  
  
Gato: I…Hate….  
  
Hotaru: oh no, Gato hates males with female minds.  
  
Shingo: what does this mean?  
  
Gato: he's gonna explode and eventually cause this whole classroom to explode..  
  
Shingo: so what do we do?  
  
Hotaru: wait….  
  
Gato: …Gays!  
  
Benimaru: Oh so, like, so mean! I'm not what you think I am you know! I have a girlfriend!  
  
Ryuji: I wonder who…  
  
Benimaru: her name is uh…Whip!  
  
Whip: WHAAAT!!!?  
  
Benimaru: Come on baby, kiss me!  
  
Whip: OH MY!!!!! MARY HELP!  
  
Mary: I'm trying here!  
  
Benimaru: Like, Give me a chance  
  
Mary: Terry!  
  
Terry: Ewww..im not touching that!  
  
K': in 1  
  
Mr. Geese: Everyone stop it! We need no ruckus!  
  
K': 2  
  
Kula: I'm helping you guys! *pulls Benimaru from the leg* toooo….attached….to Whip!  
  
Whip: get it off get it off!  
  
Krizalid: Yes! The human cloning process has been completed! I can finally have Kyo cloned!  
  
Setsuna: I think we're all gonna die in here now.  
  
Mr. Geese: Everyone calm down!  
  
Rock: can't you see they can't/don't/ignore/hear you?  
  
Mr. Geese: that's it young man! I'm going to punish you!  
  
Rock: go ahead! *middle finger*  
  
*Geese chases Rock around the classroom while Gato is near explosion and the other kids are fighting Benimaru off Whips hand.*  
  
Mary: AAAAA!!!!!  
  
Whip: AAAAAA!!!!!  
  
K': 6  
  
Rock: you can't catch me, you can't catch me   
  
*The song CAN'T TOUCH THIS by MC.Hammer plays*  
  
Can't touch this…  
  
Mr. Geese: Oh you're so dead!!!!  
  
Can't touch this… My my my my MUSIC HITS ME SO HARD  
  
Gato: I hate this classroom!!!!!!  
  
..makes me wanna say..o my lor' thank you fo blessin' me..  
  
Hotaru: its only a matter of time until….  
  
K': 9  
  
Benimaru: Like one little Kiss!  
  
K': 10...we're all dead  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Janitor Takuma: Uff…finally finished cleaning that bloody classroom…  
  
*The classroom explodes!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Takuma: AAAAH!!!! Damn it all to hell!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Athena: CHAPTER ENDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinggear: Well, this was rather short and it took me long enough to do because of how busy I was. Sorry for delays.  
  
Goodday/Night: and keep reading ^_^  
  
-Kinggear 


End file.
